Ultraman Celestial (Scorpium Ultra)
is the fifth oldest Scorpium Ultra introduced in Ultraman One (season 4), he forms the Scorpium Trio with his closest friends, Trident and Vader. Celestial was an explorer since young, before becoming the powerful lunar manipulator with the human alias The Moonlight. History During his younger days, Celestial journeyed across the cosmos and mapped the entire universe. Celestial hails from Planet Crescent and was the faithful companion of the Crescentiums. Having mastered the power of the Moon, Celestial forms an irreplaceable friendship with Trident and Vader. The trio would face against Guar Spectre who posed a calamity threat to the universe. With encouragement from Genesis Messiah, they finally defeated the ancient devil. Ultraman One (Season 4-5) Celestial first appears fighting against Virus and Belial after Trident and Vader’s fall, but was easily defeated and corrupted by Voiderium. During his fight with Zero, Celestial was purified and meets Dark Sceptor. The Scorpium Trio later joined the latter with taking down his father, but the failure of stopping Virus from initiating an apocalypse explosion forced Messiah to restore the entire universe. Celestial joins the Ultras from Showa Universe against Evil Messiah but after a losing battle, Celestial merged with Cure, who partnered himself with One Hexagonal with putting an end to the evil deity. Celestial then continued exploring space. Appearances on Earth During the visits on Earth, Celestial teamed up to battle against Hell-Death, later on the dispersed Soul Mages and Galactron brought forth by Breaker, the Ultra hailing from Hell. Celestial was absent when the Tomoya Family dealt with the evildoers of their kind, as Breaker had forcibly teleported a weakened him back to Planet Crescent, who later suffered defeat at the hands of Orb. Before his returning visit, Celestial battled against Kaijus with moonlight powers and tremendously improved his fighting instinct and declaring himself as Planet Crescent’s protector through joining the Pact Scroll. While exploring the Evil Realm, he found Okami "Warlord" sniffling around and confronted the wolf-beast and both parties chased each other to Scorpio Nova Universe. Celestial was overpowered by Warlord and becoming weakened after crash-landing on Earth. With encouragement from Dark Sceptor, who regained back his Blademaster, Celestial emerged victorious against Warlord through his Lunar Fall form. Following this, the Scorpium Trio unites for a celebration toast before entrusting Sceptor with the descend of Jugglus Reflector. Subsequent History During Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series), Celestial assisted Hikari in the creation of Ultra Capsules and Risers but the devices were stolen. When Zanki decides to venture towards Earth, Celestial entrusted him with the newly manufactured items for his journey to Geed’s Earth and left after Geed’s final battle with Belial. In Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer!, being informed about the threat of Kumasaga, Celestial visited the Parody Garrison Universe to recruit Ultraman Nerf and Ultraman Average to join the battle before fighting against Fire-Draco while his allies arrived on Earth. In Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras, Celestial reappeared in the beginning prologue, and fought against Absorber. Celestial was among the older Scorpium Ultras who restored the imbalances caused by Vipermayu while the younger generation eradicating the destroyer. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! He was recruited by Cure to investigate the sudden disappearance of Yvon. With Virus and his children venturing towards Planet Tenebris to save her after the Tomoya Family received a mysterious message, Celestial later arrived at the "Floating Continent" and handled against Vampir while Cure finished off the resurrected Guar Army, before regrouping with the team Celestial was assigned to. As part of the older generation Scorpium Ultras, he merged with Cure the second time and killing off Vampir after Cure joined hands with Atlanta. With peace restored, the Scorpium Trio departed back to their respective worlds. Personality Celestial was an intelligent Ultra, who uses strategy in outsmarting his foes and being a valuable ally. From young, he adopts a nonchalant attitude towards becoming a combatant and having the curiosity of exploring the space and seeing how his home is endangered, he developed an intense resolve of becoming more powerful through training vigorously and fights smoothly during battles. Profile *'Transformation Item/Process': Willpower or Riser (getting a creator based bias) *'Grip Strength': 75,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 150,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 740m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Pressure': Not mentioned *'Weaknesses': His life force was linked with Planet Crescent, anything bad happens will greatly affect Celestial. He should assume his Lunar Fall form for a short period. Features *Coloring: A cross between White and Black. *Special Stripes: Double inverted semicircles, facing away from each other horizontally and curving lines on both side of his body. *'Moonlight Core': His forehead gem, representing a half-Moon which glows yellow. (Green as corrupted). *'Color Timer': The standard Color Timer. *'Crescent Bracers': Eclipse-shaped bracers on his forearms. *'Ultra Armor': Celestial's armor is resistant to anything form of damage as long as his strength is sufficient. In human form, Celestial wears a grey trench coat with shapes of the Moon as decorations and wearing white gloves. Forms - Abyss= Abyss Celestial's corrupted form by Virus Voiderium he is more stronger and powerful in this form, his attacks are similar but having a darker hue. :;Stats Celestial stats are the same as his Normal Form. :;Abilities *'Combat Experience': Due to being corrupted, Celestial is now equipped with the combat experience which allows him to fight evenly with Zero. :;Special *'Dark Celestium Ray': Dark version of his Celestial Sun-Ray. *'Moonlium Shockwave': A shocking wave of energy from his energy core *'Abyss Shockwave': The dark version of Crscent Shockwave. *'Abyss Ball': The dark version of the Celestial Ball. *'Abyss Cockscrew' *'Abyss Dragon' *'Abyss Half Dark Moon Shield' - Lunar Fall= Normal Form Celestial's Ultimate form, unlocked after understanding the meaning of his attribute. This form debuted in Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath. *'Grip Strength': 100,000t *'Brute Strength': 180,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 980m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 :;Special Moves *'Celestial Sun-Stream': The stronger variant of his Celestial Sun-Ray, plus style attack. :;Abilities *'Powers of Normal Mode': Celestial can use more powerful versions of his Noemal Form powers. *'Lunar Manipulation': Celestial retains the ability to manipulate lunar but is more powerful. **'Yin Yang Union Blast': Celestial's strongest attack in this form or as an Ultra which involves him uniting the power of light and darkness, and firing a gigantic sliver ray from his hands, destroying anything in its path. **'Darkness Clouder': Celestial surrounds his foes with a cloud of darkness, effectively blocking sunlight and clouding their vision, confusing their mind. **'Lightium Sparker': Celestial emits light from his entire body, amplifying sunlight and binding the vision of foes and causing a burning effect as well. **'Abyss Hand': Celestial transform his right hand into a gigantic shadowy hand and using it to strike the opponent. Celestial can use it to grab his foes as well. **'Yin-Yang Buzzsaw': Harness the power of light and darkness, and tossing a white colored buzzsaw halo at the opponent. **'Lunarium Arrowswords': Celestial levitates in mid-air and launching a barrage of energy arrows at the opponent. **'Gravity Neutralisation': Celestial creates a pool of mercury surrounding himself and the enemy, and negating the effect of gravity on him to gain an advantage in combat. **'Celestium Tsunami': Celestial can churn out mercury-based tsunami waves as an offensive move to strike the opponent. **'Rockery Slammer': Celestial slams the ground violently and launching a barrage of rock at the opponent. **'Lunar Dragons': Celestial can launch 7-8 dragons (Max:40) of pure energy, can be sent physically to attack foes, acting as a barrier, or dissolving an enemy attack and neutralizing it. The dragons can releases eclipse blades from their mouth and at full power, they release a mercury rainfall capable of dissolving the target. **'Moon Manipulation': More powerful version of his Moon-manipulation powers. ***'Ultimate Celestium': An energy barrage of Celestial Spheres, launched from his entire body, destroying anything in its path. ***'Lunarium Spiker': A rain shower of buzzsaw-energy shaped discs from his entire body to cause devastating burns upon impact. :;Physical *'Moonlight Kick': A powerful kick attack that involves the use of anti-gravity waves. *'Moonlight Punch': A powerful punch attack that involves the use of anti-gravity waves. }} Trivia *Celestial age difference with the fourth oldest Scorpium Ultra is rather strange with an age difference of only 87 years. *Celestial techniques are a reference to the various cycles of the Moon that is reflected on the Earth's surface during times of the year. **His powers are often seen as a neutral representation between his best friends. *Celestial was originally intended as an Ultra from Showa Universe who stayed in the Moon since Earth’s 13th century. The creator felt such backstory will cause inconsistencies and thus, Celestial become a Scorpium Ultra. Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Virus